Crystallization
.]] '''Crystallization' is a recurring phenomenon throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It refers to a process in which a subject or being becomes a crystal. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI In ''Final Fantasy VI, Espers turn into magicite upon their death. Possessing magicite allows ordinary humans to learn magic. Kefka somehow gains the knowledge and ability to crystallizes live espers immediately. Espers are also able to crystallize into magicite at will without being on the brink of death. ''Final Fantasy VII After falling into the Lifestream, Sephiroth becomes crystallized deep in the Northern Cave. He remains there for the majority of the game, acting through a shapeshifted Jenova. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings In ''Revenant Wings, Feolthanos crystallizes into a gigantic Auralith, having been stealing the aegyls' anima for thousands of years. ''Final Fantasy XIII Crystal stasis serves as an important plot device in the story. When a l'Cie, a human branded by a fal'Cie, has finished their Focus, they will turn into a crystal for eternity. The appearance of a l'Cie's crystal varies depending on the type of fal'Cie that brands them. Most have their bodies naked and transparent, surrounded by additional crystal pillars. In one case, a l'Cie retains their original appearance (and clothing) and is frozen inside a large crystal. Final Fantasy XIII-2 At the end of the game after Gran Pulse becomes like Valhalla, a crystallized Lightning is seen sitting on the goddess Etro's throne. According to a Datalog entry and the "Requiem of the Goddess" downloadable episode, Lightning crystallized herself after accepting defeat in her battle against her rival, Caius Ballad. Monsters have a chance of crystallizing into a crystal when defeated in battle. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy Tactics Crystallization is related to the battle system. If a unit remains knocked out for three turns (determined by the unit's Speed), their body will perish and become either a crystal or treasure chest; if said unit is undead, it has a chance of reviving with full HP instead. Once a unit becomes a crystal, any units who claims the crystal can either learn the abilities of the dead unit or fully recover their own HP and MP. The downside about learning the abilities is that the unit who claims the crystal has to have the job class available already. It should be noted that if the player picks an ability from a crystal, all listed abilities on the list will be learned. Any treasure chests found will contain an item that the previously unit had equipped. Monsters can also transform into crystals, but those always fully refills the targets HP/MP when claimed. If Ramza becomes crystallized however, it's game over. The crystals of defeated human units are based on their color palette. The party and guests (palette 00) have the teal-gray colored crystal, the Order of the Northern Sky units (palette 01) have the bright blue colored crystal, the Order of the Southern Sky units (palette 02) have the red colored crystal, the Corpse Brigade/Baert Trading Company/random battle units (palette 03) have the yellow colored crystal, and the Church of Glabados units (palette 04) have the purplish-gray colored crystal. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers During the game's events, High Commander Jegran of the Royal Army is revealed to be a Crystal Bearer with the power of crystallization. Upon touching someone with his right hand, if he so wills it, the person or creature will be crystallized, becoming mere red crystals in the shape of the living being it once was. Said crystals can be easily shattered, and are said by Amidatelion to be one of the elements disrupting the Crystal Principle. Jegran once planned to crystallize every member of the Selkie Guild so they could serve as fuel to the crystal reactor of the battleship ''Alexis, but his plans were crushed by the efforts of Layle, Amidatelion, Keiss, Belle and Vaigali. Gallery Etymology is the (natural or artificial) process of formation of solid crystals precipitating from a solution, melt or more rarely deposited directly from a gas. Category:Miscellaneous